1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens module for an optoelectronic range finder for projecting two images of an object onto two linear image sensors by double ray deflection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lens module for a range finder in an optical camera which operates by the double ray deflection principle for projecting two images of an object onto a single image plane is disclosed in German OS No. 28 13 914. The lens module disclosed therein is also equipped to undertake automatic focusing of the image of the object on the image plane. The lens module disclosed therein consists of four deflecting mirrors and two converging or collecting lenses which must be precisely mounted and adjusted on a chassis plate in order to obtain precise and accurate range finding. The necessity for such precision in assembly and adjustment of the lens module disclosed in German OS No. 28 13 914 makes the module particularly susceptible to mechanical disturbances and frequent readjustment.